Quiet Affection
by destinyTail0
Summary: What if Neo met Jaune?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Girl meets Boy

* * *

><p>(Music: Ayano's Theory of Happiness -Off Vocal-)<p>

It was loud.

More than loud. It was more irritating than anything. A girl thought as she looked around a room. There were kids sitting around a simple yet colorful room, filled with small childish posters and small tables and chairs.

She was nervous.

Very nervous. It was so nervous that she shrank away behind a man. The girl wished she wasn't like this, but she just couldn't help it. She was hiding away from everyone she saw. She wants to make friends, but was scared that they might not like her. Within good reason too.

She was different.

More than different. She was just ugly. In fact, nobody's even taking a look at her. The girl frowned and looked down solemnly. This was always a problem of hers. Just because she looks different.

Her clothes are alright. An open pink string hoodie. A white vanilla shirt. A brown skirt. Socks and shoes of the same colors. Even a pretty, frilly parasol and a backpack with the same colors.

But what's wrong with having weird hair?

Because it's white, brown, AND pink.

But what's wrong with my eyes?

Because they CHANGE color!

But that's okay, right?

No. It's weird.

You're weird.

And worst of all, she can't talk.

As if it wasn't as bad enough. All she can do is just let kids talk bad about her and wait until it stops. They always say things like, "She looks so weird", "Ew… What kind of hair is that?", "Hey, say something!", "Ugh. Don't go near her. You could be weird like her." It made her sick and depressed.

But that won't stop her from hoping to make friends, even if it seems bleak. Sure. She can't talk. That's a given, but she can still try… something.

To be honest, she doesn't really know how to make friends. She's just a kid, a kid with absolutely no experience interacting with other kids. Obviously, she wouldn't know.

The girl sighed deeply.

She looked around again.

The kids around the room weren't looking at her. They were either chatting around and laughing or playing with toys, happily ignoring her without a single care.

Maybe it's better this way.

"Go on, Neo. Take a seat." A begrudging yet caring voice spoke above the girl.

Looking up, the girl saw a man with an obscure bang over his eye. He wore a snazzy coat, gloves, and a distinct bowler hat as he inhales his cigar. She gripped him tightly by the pants sleeve.

The man looked down and saw nothing but a timid girl holding tightly to the only other person she had ever trusted. He felt guilty that he's doing this to her, but he has to.

"Alright..." The man kneeled down to the girl's level and motioned her to see eye to eye.

"Neo. Daddy's gotta make a name for himself and he can't do it with you around. He just doesn't have time to take care of you and he can't just leave you with someone you don't like or even know." The man soothed the girl with weary eyes. "School is the best for both you and him. You get to learn and he can work knowing that you're safe."

The girl looked up with timid eyes and a depressed frown. She was just begging for him to stay.

The man looked to the side, contemplating. He looked back to his daughter's eyes with guilt-stricken eyes.

"You know I can't stay. I have to work. I want the best for you, so can you please do this for me? I promise I'll make it up to you."

The girl shuffled her feet silently, looking down at the ground and gripping her parasol and his pants sleeve.

"Ice cream? Your favorite?" The man suggested with a smile.

The girl looked up with a bright smile to the notion, unknowingly letting go of the man.

"Okay. We'll get some ice cream when Daddy has the time." The man ruffled the girl's hair with a warm smile.

_~bing-bong~_

"Ah. I gotta run. Take a seat, Neo. Stay safe." The man left with those parting words.

The girl watched as her father walked out the door, but not before waving goodbye.

She waved back with a small smile.

And with that, the door was shut, leaving the girl all alone.

The girl gripped her parasol tight. She can do this.

She can **do** this.

Turning, the girl saw that everyone was already seated and staring at her. Some with disinterest. Some blinked with confusion.

Some with disgust.

The girl shrank down to a nearby empty chair all the way in the back, near the teacher's desk and door out. Oddly enough, the table was also empty. There was only one other empty chair next to her.

It was the only table in the back of the room, besides the teacher's.

The stares stopped as class started. And no one gave the girl a second glance.

It's true after all. No one wants to be her friend.

She's different. And because of that, she's nothing but a freak.

Neo looked down at the table and held her parasol tight, hoping that the day would just end already.

* * *

><p>A week.<p>

A whole week Neo had to suffer through.

A week of isolation, insults, jeers, embarrassment, and hate.

She's ugly. She's weird. She's a freak.

She's heard it all as she shook in fear and despair and silently cried to herself.

And no one heard her.

Why? Why must she go through this?

The stares. The glares. The yells. The laughs.

She's a person like anyone else. A person with feelings. A person with dreams. A person with emotions. A person who can smile and frown like any other. A person who wants friends.

A normal human being.

So why must she go through this?

Because she's nobody.

Because she's ugly.

Because she's too creepy.

Because she looks different.

It's because she's a freak.

And she can't do anything about it.

Nor could she ever say a word.

* * *

><p>Another day of isolation, Neo sat alone on her desk with tired and weary eyes.<p>

She keeps asking herself why she's still going to school like this.

Because it's for her daddy. She hid away all the tears and cries so he didn't have to worry about her. She always puts on a smile so he knows that there's nothing wrong at all.

But little did he know.

At least the ice cream tasted good.

Neo looked up to see every one of her classmate laughing with each other as they chat.

Depression took her as she knew she'll never know what it feels like to be a part of something. To be truly smiling.

To have a friend.

She went back to keeping to herself, staying silent, deciding to just write, and hoping that the day will end.

Writing had just been an odd hobby for her. Whenever she had the time in class or anywhere in general, Neo would always be found with a pencil and paper, writing silently to herself. She even surprised her father when he found out, especially since she's five. Of course, he's very supportive of her. Just as long as it's something safe, he's perfectly fine with his daughter expressing her creativity.

And Neo loved writing for what it is. It provided an escape from all the teasing and laughs. She's been especially careful in trying to keep her writing away from anyone. She can't risk anyone ripping them to shreds or worse, reading them. But that's not the best part of writing.

It gave her a voice.

Letters became a very easy concept to grasp for Neo. Written words came next. Lastly, entire sentences were but a single step away. And all of this culminated into a vast world for Neo to explore. When her father found one of Neo's scribbles, he was impressed. Though, he didn't know WHAT to do when he found out that Neo's a gifted writer. So he just told her that he's proud of her and took her out for ice cream, his treat.

Neo became very enlightened when this happened. She always kept a bright smile as she write, hoping that she could keep making her father proud again and again.

Yes, she finally found her voice.

Although… she did found out that there's a practical language for people like her. Sign language. The gestures of the hand to make intelligible words.

But Neo favored writing instead. Perhaps when she's older, she could part some time to learn sign language.

She sighed to herself as she stopped writing. She noticed that she was writing something rather depressing. The toll of having no friends was beginning to get to her.

Looking up, she saw that no one was paying her any mind at all. Chatting and playing, like they usually do.

With nothing better to do, Neo flips to a fresh, clean sheet of paper. She stared mindlessly at the blank space, thinking of something to keep her mind busy.

Abruptly among the chatter of her fellow classmates, she heard a door open and close.

Looking away from her latest work waiting to happen, she saw the teacher talking with a stern looking woman with long hair and red hair pins.

And a little boy hugging tightly to the woman's pants sleeve.

The boy was simple looking. Black sandals. Brown shorts. White T-shirt and hoodie vest. Yellow hair. Blue eyes half-closed.

But what was the most noticeable of the boy was that red scarf. It looked so long and vast, enough to just touch the floor and to cover his mouth and nose. Neo wonders why the boy was wearing something so big.

Neo saw the boy looking over to her staring at him. She got a good look at his deep blue eyes.

They were just like hers. Scared. Timid. Afraid of everything and everyone.

Neo understands fully of what the boy's going through. After all, she is too.

Before she knew it, the boy's eyes opened wide and what visible part of his face flushed deep as he looked away in embarrassment.

Which caused Neo to blush also. She turned away from the boy back to herself and her soon-to-be writings.

What was wrong? Why did he turn away? Why did they both blush?

Neo's thoughts danced as she looked down at her papers and words.

Why is he here?

That one thought cause Neo to pause, and close her eyes trying to listen in to the adults behind her.

"-he school he was at wasn't very nice to him. I had to transfer him as fast as I could." A stern voice explained.

"I see. Well, don't worry. Jaune will have a safe learning environment here. There're no worries." The teacher's voice assured.

"I hope so. They were bullying him every day. He just couldn't take it before he came back to me crying. Issac and I just knew what must be done." The stern voice softened.

"Right. I understand. Jaune, would you like to take a seat?" The teacher offered.

There was a timid silence among the noise.

"Don't worry, Jaune. It's safe here. If it's not, then just tell me. Okay?" The stern voice gently said.

There was another brief silence before light steps tapped on the floor.

"Thank you." The stern voice suddenly said.

"It's not a problem. I promise that your son will be okay." The teacher reassured.

"I'm trusting you. Don't let it be for nothing." The stern voice commanded.

"Good bye, Jaune. Mommy will be back." The same stern voice turned soft once more.

There was another door opening and closing.

Opening her eyes, Neo saw the teacher walking back to her desk to write something.

Neo then tried looking for the boy named Jaune. She scanned everywhere in the room to see where he's sitting at, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Even his big red scarf.

She doesn't know why she's looking for him. Maybe because she's just like him. Afraid. But he doesn't look different like her. He looked simple, but you can't judge a book by its cover.

Neo tries and tries but she can't find a single glimpse of him. She sighs and stops and looks down at her invisible writings again.

She's a fool. What makes her think that she'll be friends with him? He probably thinks that she's weird too. He's probably like the rest of them who just calls her ugly.

Neo sighed again and hanged her head solemnly, waiting once again for the day to end.

There was a subtle scrap from a chair on the hard linoleum floor.

Neo snapped up with alert eyes when she heard this eerie sound right next to her.

Could it be? No, it couldn't be. There's absolutely no way that anyone would sit beside a person like her.

Neo slowly turned her head to see a shy boy with weary eyes, sitting down right in the used-to-be-empty chair beside Neo.

The boy suddenly flinched from the sudden attention from the girl. He was never great with girls, or people in general. The fact that he's even here shows it. Everybody in school keeps staying away from him, even when he tried to make friends. They just glared at him and it just felt heavy enough for him to break down in tears.

But this is no time to cry, this is a perfect opportunity to make a friend and he'll take it! His dad taught him this after all.

So the best thing he could do is simply wave at the girl with timid, open eyes and hope for the best.

Almost instantly, the girl waved back with a smile, albeit more awkward.

The boy and girl smiled at their first interaction. Unknown to each other, this was a massive step forward for the both of them! The boy was absolutely excited that he could barely contain himself, but he tried his best to keep his composure. The shine in the boy's eyes then had a bit more confidence in it.

Meanwhile, Neo is screaming internally as she kept her crooked smile. She can't believe her eyes. Is the boy really sitting beside her? HER? Some nobody who sits alone that everyone shuns and loves to hate? And he actually waved!? She didn't know why she waved back, but it just felt instinctive to her! Like something was just yelled at her to do something and she did! And she didn't regret it at all!

In fact, she's outrageously happy at the moment! She felt at the top of the world!...

But then, that thought came to a grinding halt.

Now what should she do? What should she say? Wait, she can't even talk!

The silence was deafening between the boy and girl as they focused all their senses on each other, keeping up their hand waving…

Then they noticed how weird it was and promptly put them down out of embarrassment.

The boy and girl avoided each other's eyes as they tried to figure out what to do next.

That's the problem. They DON'T know.

The girl gripped her parasol nervously as she awkwardly smiled while the boy scratched the back of his head as his smile grew more and more shy. All while they avoided each other's eyes.

"Neo?"

Neo looked up to see the teacher staring at her with gentle eyes. She looked and dressed plainly. White blouse and black skirt and a pitch black pony tail to the side. She was very caring and bright to be honest, but she haven't been treating Neo the same as the other students.

Neo didn't have anything against her though. In fact, she overheard a conversation in the teacher's lounge a few days ago. It was between her teacher and the rest of the school staff.

* * *

><p>"Look, Nagase. I understand your distaste, but you must understand." A solemn voice spoke.<p>

"What's there to understand!? You're telling me to just ignore this!? She's lonely! The kids keep bullying her just because of what she looks like! As if she's no different than a Faunus! I can't just sit by and let this happen!" Nagase shrieked. That was the only time Neo had ever heard her teacher raise her voice.

"Jun! Just listen! We have a reputation to uphold here. Because of that child, the rest are falling in line and behaving and doing their work. Don't you see?" An intelligent voice explained.

"So you're willing to endanger a single life!? What's wrong with you people!?" Nagase yelled.

"Look. I know you're new here, fresh out of the academy, but you have to understand that the world's not as simple and sunny as you are." A posh woman revealed.

"The strong eat the weak. It's only a matter of fact. We just follow the system. With something to point all their emotions at, they'll have someone to blame for all of their faults while also having a reminder of what they could have been. Both of these are excellent motivators for them to be good little boys and girls." A dishonest man enlightened.

"W… what are you saying..? Are you insane?" Nagase uttered.

"Wake up. It's the truth. Your idealism won't do much here. They're kids and by that standpoint, they follow instincts like young cubs." The solemn voice said.

"And what makes you think I won't tell her parent about this? I'd rather see Neo gone than see her getting hurt! I can even tell central office about this!" Nagase snapped back.

"Who do you think came up with this system?" The intelligent man clarified.

"What?!" Nagase gasped.

"And don't think you won't be fired for this. Even if you try telling anyone, it's only gonna blow up in your face. Central office won't even hesitate getting rid of some know-it-all rookie like you. Heck, you NEED this job, don't you?" The dishonest voice chuckled. "How about this? You keep your trap shut, ignore the girl, and teach your class like the good little naïve greenhorn you are and we can all continue our lives with a happy heart. Is that okay, Nagase?"

There was a moment of silence until Neo heard footsteps stomping out.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" The solemn voice asked.

"She'll be fine. Unless her sense of justice comes in, she'll stay quiet." The intelligent man sighed.

"It's sad. A young, naïve girl like her having her world turned upside down." The posh woman voiced.

"Don't worry. Everything's going smoothly. She'll learn soon enough." The dishonest voice chuckled.

* * *

><p>And what can Neo do about it? If anyone hears about what happens, Nagase will be fired.<p>

Neo understood her teacher's situation and she's been keeping quiet ever since.

Looking up, Neo looked at her teacher with innocent eyes.

"This boy is Jaune Arc. He'll be sitting with you for the rest of the year. Is that okay?" Nagase asked lightly, gesturing to the boy.

Neo looked over to see the boy staring back at her. The boy flinched with a pale pink face and averted his eyes while twirling his index fingers together. Neo felt this light feeling.

Is that okay? This boy just suddenly pops into her life and she expects Neo to be fine with that?

An awkward silence snuck by.

"Why don't you two be friends?" The teacher suggested.

To that, Neo subconsciously whipped her head towards her teacher in a blink of an eye, shaking her head vigorously up and down.

Nagase smiled warmly.

"Alright. Thank you for being so accepting, Neo. Why don't you two get to know each other during class?"

Nagase left the two to their business to teach class. The rest of the class stared at the duo with varying emotions, mostly pointed at Jaune.

"Eh? Why did he sit there?" "Does he think she's ugly?" "Isn't she weird?" "Why her?" "Why there?" "He's probably weird too." "Yeah, I think so." "I mean, look at that huge scarf." "That's not weird…" "He doesn't talk either so far." "THAT'S weird." "He's just like her." "So he's a freak." "He doesn't look like one though." "Does it matter?" "It's too late. The moment he sat next to her, he became a weirdo."

"Class! Pay attention please!" Nagase snapped at the whispering children and class began without another disturbance.

Unfortunately, Neo heard it all. Really? Are they really going to treat Jaune like this just because he sat here?

Neo depressed from the sudden guilt she felt. Perfect. Just perfect. She just ruined someone's life by just being here. She gripped her parasol with grief. Her mind was clouded with sorrow and misery. Is she really going to live like this? Like some fre-

_~tap-tap~_

Neo blinked from her thoughts and saw the boy named Jaune staring at her with weary, timid blue eyes. His massive red scarf was covering his neck and mouth. His blond scraggly hair shined dimly under the fluorescent lights.

The boy pointed to the table.

Neo looked down at the table to see her notebook… and her blank page with something written on it, in cursive.

'Hi.'

Neo looked up to the boy beside her with curiosity. Is he serious?

The boy held a pencil towards her, presumably the one he wrote with.

Blinking, Neo just froze with deer-in-headlight eyes as the boy waited. And waited. And waited.

Then the boy blinked with a worried expression and he went back to write on Neo's notebook, waving at her to watch.

Neo reluctantly did, mostly due to the fact that she had absolutely no knowledge on human interaction besides her father. She watched as the boy wrote and wrote, giving Neo some room to watch.

'Hello again. I'm Jaune and to be honest, I never done anything like this before. You're actually the first stranger I've ever 'talked' to. Actually…'

Neo saw Jaune paused with hesitance. Is he fighting something? After some reluctance, he continued writing.

'I can't talk. I should at least warn you first.'

At that moment, Neo was in shock with astonishment and hope.

He… can't talk? No way! That's wonderful! No wait! That's horrible! What is she thinking? Is it because she finally has someone who can understand her? But at what cost? Is Jaune just some object? Just because she can't talk means that she's entitled to him? No! Just what is she supposed to do-

_~tap-tap~_

Neo snapped from her thoughts to see a relaxed Jaune. He was pointing at her notebook again and gave her the pencil.

Neo shyly took the pencil and looked down at her notebook, now with more cursive.

'But that doesn't bother you, does it? If it is, I'm really sorry. That's why I'm using your notebook. I'm sorry again for not asking your permission, but how could I? So can we talk like this? It'll be easier for me to talk to you. Are you okay with this,… Neo, was it? That's a nice name. Um, so how do we… be friends? Are we friends now?'

Neo's mind was utterly blank. To be honest, she's never experienced doing something with a total stranger before and in comes Jaune on a silver platter. So Neo did the closest thing that came to mind.

She blushed. Deeply.

Gripping her parasol with one hand under the table and the pencil with the other over her notebook, she smiled goofy as her hand and pencil wavered over the paper.

Is this really happening? Really?! Really really!? Am I dreaming? No wait. I'm just overreacting. It's just a normal conversation, right? Sure, it's on paper, but it counts! Right? I can do this! I can do this! I-

Neo froze with her smile unwavering. Her mind is once again drawing a blank.

Then she stopped thinking. And took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Her face slowly began to cool down and her thoughts were flowing smoothly.

Focusing on nothing but the paper and ignorant of the boy by her side, Neo began to write.

'Hello, Jaune. Yes, my name is Neo. And yes, I'll be your friend. We can talk like this just fine. I can't talk either. So thank you for thinking of this. I never would've had this idea in the first place. I have to thank you for also saving me from writer's block. I was drawing a blank at what to write until you and your mother came in.'

Neo continued to write and write and write, word after word just seamlessly flowed their way from Neo onto the paper. She felt relieved and peaceful. Is this what it felt like? To have someone to talk to? To have a friend?

Neo handed Jaune the pencil after she finished, which he took with joyous eyes. The boy wrote with controlled excitement.

'Really? You're a writer? That's amazing to hear! I'm an artist, which is kinda rare because we're only five. I don't carry my stuff with me because kids keep tearing them just to spite me.'

The boy stopped and waited for the girl's reply, which was instant.

'Oh. I have the same problem with my classmates, but I keep a close eye on my things so they wouldn't take them. You should start bringing your stuff to school. We can both keep an eye on our things.'

Neo smiled as she wrote and she knew Jaune did too under that massive scarf. She was walking on cloud nine. She finally made a friend and he's just like her! She was so excited!

'I guess I should now. That sounds like a great idea. I can show you what I can draw too!'

'I can bring my stuff tomorrow too. Do you like reading?'

'I love reading. I love reading heroic stories of adventure and fantasies. But no one believes that heroes exist anymore. It's kinda sad.'

'Why?' Neo was surprised at where the conversation was going.

'I don't know. The kids at my old school said that heroes don't exist anymore, but then what about policemen and firemen and Huntsmen? They're heroes, right?'

'Yes, they are. They probably didn't know any better.'

'Maybe. But they even made fun of me for believing in heroes! What's wrong with believing in heroes?'

'That's awful. I can't imagine what it was like to go to a school with horrid people like that.'

'They even called me names.'

'You cried about that, right?'

Jaune hesitated when he read that. Neo raised a brow as he did.

'Yeah… Yeah, I did. You heard that from mom, huh?'

'I'm sorry for bringing it up.' Neo felt a sting of guilt.

'That's okay. I'm all better now. I have you, remember?'

Neo was astonished. Is he really serious? He's placing that much trust in someone he just met? Neo was not sure how to respond to this, except blush her face to a light shade. She hesitated to write, trying her hardest to hide her dumbfounded face from Jaune.

'Right. We're friends now. We can count on each other for help, right?'

'Yeah. That's what friends are for! You know. You're a cool person, Neo.'

Neo's blush reddened slightly. She wasn't used to compliments, especially from a new friend. Her father's love was all the compliments she ever gotten.

'Thank you. That's the first compliment anyone had ever given me.' Neo wrote with a small smile.

'Then, let me make up for lost time.' Jaune wrote with ease.

A girl who had no hopes of finding a friend has finally found one.

'I look forward to it, Jaune.'

A boy who was shunned from everyone has finally been accepted.

'Me too, Neo.'

Neo and Jaune looked up at each other with calmed and comforted eyes. Blue eyes meeting pink and white.

And then, Neo smiled. It was a genuine smile, warm, welcoming, and dedicated to the only people she had ever trusted, her father and now her first and only friend, Jaune.

And, Jaune pulled down his massive scarf to reveal that he was smiling too. For once he felt accepted for who he was. And not just by anyone, he found a person who he knows he can stick with for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>And soon after spending the rest of their time idly writing, getting to know each other, school was over, much to Neo's chagrin. After waving each other good-bye, knowing that they'll see each other again tomorrow, Neo saw Jaune's mother quickly took Jaune by the hand and escorted him out, asking him how his day was with a caring smile only a mother could give was. Neo watched Jaune and his mother quickly disappear among the crowd of leaving parents and children, as if like snakes in the grass.<p>

"Neo?"

Neo looked up to see her father's smiling face, half covered by an orange bang.

"Are you ready to go?" Her father asked gently.

Neo nodded and hefted her backpack and gripped her parasol.

The father took her by the hand and they were off.

* * *

><p>Walking home with her father's hand in hers, Neo strolled with a massive grin on her face. It was much more than her usual smile too. Her father immediately took notice of this change in behavior.<p>

It's not like a person to be sad and depressed in the morning and to suddenly smile like a fool by the evening.

"Uh... Neo?" The man asked his daughter.

Neo didn't reply. She only continued to walk with her massive grin.

"Uh..." The man was confused. He didn't know exactly what to do in this situation.

"Did something happen today?" The man tried again.

Thankfully, the man got an answer in the form of a nod.

"Okay..." The man trailed as they walked.

What? Just what could it be that could make her so happy? Unless...

"Did you... make a friend?" The man guessed.

And like that, Neo nodded vehemently with vigor.

And of course, any man would be grateful to find out that their own daughter finally has a friend to play with.

"That's... great!" The man smiled with pride.

"So... I guess you want to keep going to school then?" The man asked. This was perfect, now he doesn't have to worry about his daughter being all alone! And he knew Neo would pick the right friend. He knows that she knows better.

Then, Neo nodded yes.

And it was the most sincere as she could ever make it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Just… don't. I never knew about Neo when I started Mute Arc. Honest. And THEN, she comes in. And now, my muse had been nagging me about this for a LONG time.<p>

The hay that broke the camel's back was Sleep Arypsure's story, "Chaos is the Prize". That's where most of the inspiration for this story came from. Although, I'm taking this on a WHOLE new direction. So give her story a peek and drop a comment for her.

So… Mute!JaunexNeo. Adorably cute or no? Because I plan on making this a complete story. It USED to be a one shot, but now it's going to be a full-fledged story. Which means Mute Arc will be put on hold until I exhaust myself of this story… or until I get enough time to work on a chapter of Mute Arc. Either or, you guys have two Mute!Jaune stories to look forward to.

Now, Mrs. Nagase is based off of Jun Nagase from The World God Only Knows. I can even say that she's a minor crossover character. She just fits in. Nothing revolutionary. *confetti*

So… I'm also basing this story on the Kagerou Project. You can probably see the influences already. Red scarf. The one piece music at the beginning. Jaune's mom. How this and The World God Only Knows are related to this story, I'll leave it up to you guys to guess.

Also. RWBY Volume 2. Finale was great. Bit late to the party, but better late than never.

So yeah. Did you guys like this? Do you want to see more or no? Either way, I had fun writing this.

Mute!JaunexNeo is just so damn adorable. It's like diabetes. Type two.

Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off! Stay frosty!


	2. Heure du conte

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs, video games, and novels are also not mine.

Title: Story Time

* * *

><p>Music: Durarara OST - Dry Harbinger<p>

"*groan* The things I do for love…" Roman grumbled.

The subtle tapping of a foot on hard concrete echoed.

Roman stood around by a simple truck. Impatience was quickly winning over Torchwick's good judgment.

He looked up from his watch to see he was inside an empty warehouse. Bare walls as far as the eyes can see. Only vacant shelves and above scaffolding occupied the rather large space.

"Just how long is this person going to make me wait?" Roman complained as he looked back at his watch. His other hand held a fancy cane fitting only for a dandy man, Melodic Cudgel.

"I swear if they don't get here on time, I'm leaving. I have better things to do than this." Roman huffed as his foot only increased its unceasing tapping. His daughter was the only thought he had in mind.

Roman was wondering why he's doing this, being a criminal. He told himself time and time again that he's doing it for her. He keeps lying to himself that what he's doing is a good thing. Stealing and kidnapping for the sake of providing for his daughter. It's a noble cause, isn't it?

Roman stopped his tapping and took a deep breath. He stared at his watch as its ticking reached his ears. The chill breeze of the night swept over him.

Why IS he doing this? Stealing, kidnapping, making people 'disappear'?

Roman lowered his watch to pull out a lighter, and an old cigar.

*tink* *click* *puff*

It's because that's all he knows. He can't do anything else.

Roman took another breath of smoke as he stared up at the ceiling.

Sure, he could be a politician. This job and that are practically the same thing. Lying to people and robbing them blind. But Roman wants to get things done to be honest.

That's why… he'll just have to keep working. And hope.

He's putting a lot of faith into his daughter. While Roman had lost his chance at school, his daughter didn't.

There's still a chance to turn his life around. There's still a chance to turn his family around.

All he has to do is wait. And hope that Neo grows up to be a fine, educated woman.

Roman took the cigar from his mouth to inspect it, staring at it indifferently.

Then, he threw the burning stick of tobacco on the ground, and crushed it under his cane.

He needs to stop smoking. Just how does he expect to live long enough to see his daughter making him proud? Not to mention the message he might send. Smoking's bad, kids. He can always find some other way to be fancy. Intimidation is key in the line of work he's in.

Roman took another sigh and looked at his watch.

They're an hour late.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous." Roman was fed up and opened the door to the truck behind him.

Then, he heard footsteps.

Roman stopped, closed his eyes, and silently prayed.

Taking a deep breath, he closed the car door, turned around, and opened his eyes.

Amber. Amber eyes that pierced the night.

The young woman in front of him was everything he remembered.

A long, elegant red dress. Ebony, fine-kept hair. A slender figure. The make-up and jewelry are doing her justice too.

Two escorts were there too. Children? Roman couldn't get a good look at them. They were hiding behind the woman's legs, obviously cautious and afraid.

Roman's first response to the woman in front of her:

"Oooh no. Not again. I thought I told you I never want to work with you again." Roman spat with disgust.

"Why Roman," The woman's warm velvet voice spoke, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Why not? I can just leave and go somewhere else. Find some other mafia that want me." Roman grimaced as he turned away from the woman. "We were through, Cinder."

"Oh Roman." Cinder sounded somewhat amused. "You've changed so much."

"And whose fault is that?" Roman played along, crossing his arms. His tone was brutally honest with a hint of attitude.

"True, but I'm offering you a deal. At least consider it." Cinder was just about giggling.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it. I don't care. You can shove it back wherever you got it from." Roman retorted as he faced the bane of his existence. Roman's sly attitude was practically out the window from the get go.

"Aw… But Roman," The woman sauntered her way forward to Roman, who stood his ground, undaunted. "What about _your_ daughter? You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, do you?"

That did it.

"What? What did you say?" Roman all but snapped at her. "I swear if you have anything planned-"

"Oh. There was never a problem. You used to be so carefree." Cinder chuckled. "I'm just saying that it would be a shame if people were to just start _taking care of her_."

Roman paled. She wouldn't. She has that many connections? Even in the schools?

"You…" Roman backed off, his eyes glared straight into her eyes.

"Me…" Cinder repeated playfully, her eyes glowed. "Yes. We both know the dance."

There was a deafening silence.

"Mom?"

Cinder looked down to a dark toned girl with emerald hair and red eyes. She had her arms raised up at her.

Cinder picked her up and cradled her. The girl fell asleep the moment she was in Cinder's arms.

Cinder looked up at Roman.

"We all have our reasons, Roman. That doesn't necessarily make us bad people." Cinder explained with a coy smile.

Roman took a moment to contemplate. In that time, it was light enough to noticed the other kid.

A tough-looking boy with mercury hair, beady eyes, and bravado. He was glaring at Torchwick.

Then, Roman sighed and shuffled his feet ever so slightly.

The kids are there as an empathy chip. Takes to show you, she'll use anything to win you over. She's practically toying with him.

"Fine." Roman grumbled through his teeth and that's all he said.

Under the shroud of darkness, Cinder cracked a small smile.

"I knew you'd see reason, Roman." Cinder sounded victorious.

"But at least promise me this." Roman demanded.

"Oh? And what is _this_?" Cinder tilted her head, curious.

"Swear to me nothing bad happens to the kids. They don't deserve to get mixed up in all of this." Roman stared straight into Cinder's eyes. "Promise me that much."

Cinder looked back into Roman's eyes.

Fear. Hatred. Loyalty. And faintly, Hope.

She had to admit. Despite being a conman, Roman has _some_ sort of decency. She had to respect that.

"Of course. What kind of mother would I be if I couldn't?" Cinder answered.

"An awful one." Roman cracked a decent quip as he went to the back of the truck.

Cinder said nothing as she followed, with the girl in her arms and the boy following silently behind.

There was a screech of metal.

By the time Cinder followed Roman, he had already opened the back of the truck.

Inside were innumerable amounts of crystals and powder, all of them myriads of colors.

"You've been busy," Cinder replied impressed as she looked inside.

"I'm a father. Of course I would be." Roman rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what exactly you're planning on doing?"

"Oh Roman." Cinder showed Roman an evil smirk. The man felt a subtle chill on his spine. "You'll know when you need to know."

"I doubt that." Roman scoffed. "I'm always in the dark because of you."

"It's not my fault. You just deny the truth." Cinder spoke sensibly. "But I must thank you for working so hard. I'll tell you what I'm planning. In due time."

And then, Cinder chuckled grimly and modestly to herself. Roman's spine chilled once more as he listened.

Right then and there, Roman just knew from that moment on,

A storm was coming.

* * *

><p>Music: Persona 4 OST - Like a Dream Come True<p>

In class, during a lesson on Basic English, Neo was nibbling on the ear of a cat cookie, with whiskers and everything. Jaune was sitting just in front of her while reading an open picture book. Said book was filled with pictures of hands and letters.

After finishing her cookie, Neo smiled at Jaune, raised her hands at him, and gestured at him.

If anyone else were to watch this, they would be utterly confused and befuddled.

Jaune watched as Neo finished moving her hands. She looked at him with anticipation, a wide smile and giddy hands.

Jaune paused, then smiled and nodded. He looked to his side to a pile of more cat cookies on the table beside them. He took one and handed it to Neo, who beamed bright and quickly nibbled on it.

Jaune smiled from the sight of it. The sight of a little girl nibbling on a cookie with both hands can be refreshing to anyone. The boy closed the book of signs and reaches for another cookie to eat.

It's been a while since the boy and girl became friends. After a while, they've gotten tired of writing on a paper and needed a faster way to communicate. Sign language was first to come up for the both of them. Imagine the look on their parents when they've noticed their children practicing. They'd never expected simple five year olds to learn something so complex.

Roman was just surprised and even elated. It showed how resourceful his daughter will become. He knew from then on that whatever happens, his daughter will always find a way to overcome whatever obstacle stands in her way.

Jaune's parents and in fact his entire family immediately began teaching Jaune EVERYTHING he needs to know about sign language. With the resources they have, they want Jaune to live his life to the fullest and with no regrets. And best of all, Jaune can finally communicate with them! All that's left is for the rest of the family to learn sign language.

Just before Jaune could take a bite of his cookie, he felt a tug on his shirt.

The boy looked up to see Neo grinning with a content smile. She was gesturing her hand in front of him. Jaune smiled as he recognized what she's saying.

'These are so good! You made them?' As she signed, Neo munched happily on a cookie in the other hand.

Nibbling on his cookie, Jaune motioned his hand too. 'Yeah. My mom taught me. So did my aunts, my grandmas, my cousins, and my sisters. I don't know much though. I'm not allowed to try a stove or knives. I'm still a kid.'

After munching on another cookie, Neo held up both hands with a smile. 'Still, you did a great job. My dad doesn't really have that much time to take care of me. He's always busy with work. So I try to take care of myself so I wouldn't bother him. If it makes you feel any better, I don't know how to cook much either.' Neo huffed with a subtle smirk.

She took another cookie from the table. She nibbled on the cookie's ear as she watched Jaune sign back.

'Really? Then I could cook for the both of us. I mean, you like my cookies, right? So… why not?' Jaune motioned as Neo turned astonished. She stared at Jaune, surprised at his suggestion.

Neo blinked.

Did she read that correctly? Does Jaune really want to cook for her?

He didn't have to… But then again, it would be nice to have some actual cooking for once. Instant noodles and frozen waffles can get a little tiring after a while.

Neo gulped and avoided Jaune's eyes, twiddling her fingers. She means well, but she can't just say yes. It might give off a wrong impression, being his friend because of his food.

No, how silly! Jaune's honest. And so is Neo. If Jaune's offering as a friend, then what's stopping Neo from accepting?

And with new resolve in mind, Neo nodded with a smile.

To that, Jaune also smiled and raised his hands, moving them exquisitely. 'Okay! I'll bring something tomorrow.'

Neo nodded with agreement and attachment. Their smiles told tomes of their dependence in each other.

Despite their communication problems, Jaune and Neo hit it off really well. Who could have thought that they'd be so sociable? Even if they have no idea on how friends work, they were trying their hardest in their own special way.

And they realized that they're not so different after all.

They can't talk. They love art and literature. They're young and gifted.

They're freaks, ignored and hated by everyone.

And they just don't care. As long as they had each other, their troubles seem to just fade away.

All the pain, all the confusion, all the anger just disappears, leaving behind companionship, trust, and happiness.

Neo trusts Jaune and Jaune trusts Neo.

They became inseparable. It was certain that nobody can ever tear them apart.

"And so everyone, remember that I comes before E except after C." Jun wrote out on the chalkboard with ease, holding onto an English workbook to her chest. Despite being a rookie, anyone watching can tell that Jun Nagase was cut out for teaching.

_"What are they doing with their hands?" "I don't know, but it's kinda weird." "Is it some secret code?" "Coool- Ow!" "Don't say cool. We have our own secret code." "Besides, ours is cooler than theirs." "Just ignore them. We have our own business and they have theirs." "Wah… You're so cool…" "He is. He is!"_

Jun sighed as she overheard whispers. While she was glad to see that Jaune and Neo became such close friends so quickly, she was also worried about the attention they occasionally get. Misery loves company, but sometimes, people just want to see more misery. And the worst part is that she can't do much about it.

_'The system's stupid. I don't care what anyone thinks. I wonder what __**he**__ would do about it… Suplex the principal?' _

No matter what you say, Jun still has a wrestling mind through and through.

At the most part, she could just wait and see what happens. Neo and Jaune seem to be more than fine with each other, so why fix something that's not broken?

Turning, Jun announced to the class with her trademark smile, "Alright class, starting tomorrow, we'll be going on a field trip into the forest! Now don't worry! The forest is perfectly safe from all the big bad Grimm! We have heroes to protect us, so feel free to play to your heart's content! Just don't wander too far! And even if you do, a hero will come to bring you back safely."

The kids roared with excitement. They can finally leave this stuffy classroom and get some fresh air for once!

Jun peeked her eyes to the lone pair in the back. They were happily enjoying each other's company as evident on their smiles to each other. It left a warm feeling in Jun's chest. For some reason, she just knew that no matter what happens, the two of them were never going to leave each other.

Loneliness became merely a thing of the past for them.

* * *

><p>Music: Durarara OST - Green Memories<p>

_"Legends._

Tall tales, Myths, Fairy tales, and Beliefs scattered throughout history. Humanity is fond of recounting these tales of heroism and villainy as if they're just stories to entertain and scare children.

However, unbeknownst to Humanity, these very same stories were in fact reality. As truth can be stranger than fiction.

Tales of magic, gods, demons, and mythical creatures existed beyond the age of today. Beyond the times of Dust, Aura, and Grimm.

But now, Humanity itself is in a state of being fragments of bygone eras. It has forgotten that these tales of heroes and villains had existed long before and written them off as said legends, a forgotten past.

Because of this, as if from scratch, Humanity worked constantly to regain their hold on this world. History repeats itself as they say.

But as Humanity toils aimlessly to grasp hold of what they once held over and over, there is but one single monster who remembers these legends.

Once upon a time, there was a little monster.

Ever since the beginning, she had lived in complete darkness. She had lived this way for an immeasurable amount of time.

But then, the monster began to wonder. She questioned her own existence. She longed for an answer as to who made her and why. She tried to find others in the darkness, but found no one as she was all alone.

Realizing this, the monster began to walk, trying to escape the darkness she grew tired of, alone. Unknown to her, this would be the first time the monster would feel what emotion is like. The first emotion she had felt was 'Loneliness'.

After walking long and far in the darkness, the monster found a new world filled with things she'd never seen before. Perhaps the monster could find out who she was in this world.

And with new resolve, the monster wandered the world she yearned to learn about.

The monster wandered the world for a long time. She has learned new emotions over time. Purpose. Curiosity. Resolution.

She had seen many new things. She had seen the limitless sprawling sky. She had seen the clear bottomless sea. She had seen the beautiful bright forests. She had seen the tall wide mountains.

The monster had learned many things, but none of it was about herself. However, the monster was still sure that she could find the answers she was looking for in this world.

With the same resolve, the monster continued wandering the world day after day.

And then one day, the monster came across mysterious beings called Humans, Gods, and Creatures.

The monster thought that she could learn who she was if she asked them. Filled with hope for the truth, the monster approached these Humans, Gods, and Creatures.

Approaching the Creatures, the monster was ignored. No matter what she did, these Creatures would never acknowledge her. Calling her a monster and freak, the colossal Creatures shunned her while the small creatures ran away from her. On that day, the monster learned sorrow, grief, and misery.

Approaching the Gods, the monster was looked down on. As the Gods towered over her as they passed, they threw insults and looks of doubts. Calling her lowly and ugly, the Gods dismissed the monster. On that day, the monster learned shame, self-pity, and humiliation.

Approaching the Humans, the monster was attacked by her last hope of learning who she was. The Humans struck at the monster with whatever means they could find. Burning her with fire. Tossing stones at her. Drowning her with water. However, no matter what, the monster could not die. So, the Humans left the monster writhing in pain. On that day, the monster learned terror, agony, and despair.

As the monster laid, new emotions began to surface in her heart. These feelings started to ooze out of the monster's heart, as if they came out to protect her.

Anger. Disdain. Anguish. Rage. Fury. Hatred. Wrath. These feelings, along with her old ones, were laid bare for her to show.

The monster gain many powers from her emotions and using these powers, she took the lives of the Humans who tormented her.

But on the first day she took away Human life, the monster wept. And on the next day. And the next. She cried as if she was a small child.

After a long time, the monster had stopped her crying and all of her desire to learn about herself had disappeared. Thinking back on her life, she wished she had never learned of this world. She thought of how it would have been better to live in darkness with her mind empty of emotion.

With her new resolution in mind, the monster set out to find a place where no one could find her and she would be all alone again.

Not even the monster knew how long she had wandered.

At last, the monster stumbled upon a quiet spot in a small forest, where not even the chirping of songbirds could be heard was most pleasant to the monster. She grew fond of this spot and decided to live out her days in this forest alone, deciding to just watch the world she never wished to learn pass on by.

This monster watched as the world she knew become scorched from what she learned to be war and blessed from what she thought to be peace. She watched as eons passed, as Humanity rose and fell, as gods are born and forgotten, and as magic evolved and regressed.

Not anymore was she interested in Creatures. As _'I'm just a monster,'_ she would say.

Not anymore was she interested in Gods. As _'they are nothing but imperfect themselves,' _she would say.

Not anymore was she interested in Humanity. As _'Humans die off quickly,'_ she would say.

Because of this, she only watched as the world goes on with its endless cycle of birth, destruction, and reincarnation.

Until one day, a young man had found the lonesome monster in her home, the forest.

The monster was startled at the sight of the man.

To that, the man gave a small laugh.

With minor disdain, the monster told the man to leave and never return.

But the man never left, as he had fell in love with the lonely monster.

The monster never understood why the man didn't leave.

Instead, the man sat next to the monster and said,

_'Let's spend our lives together.'_

The monster was confused as to why the man would ask of this. _'Why?' _She said curiously. The signs of her anger disappeared. And the man said,

_'Because I know what it's like to be alone.'_

The monster then said with annoyance, _'As if you'd know. You don't know what it's like to live like a monster. To be hated and looked down on like a freak. To be hurt like some animal.'_

_'Yes I do.' _The man replied. _'Because I'm also a monster.'_

The man then smiled at the befuddled monster, _'So if you're alone, would it be alright if I sat with you?'_

Ever since that day, the monster ignored the man as that was all she knew what to do. She shunned him. She insulted him. She even struck fear into him.

But the man still stayed by the monster's side, no matter what she did. Day after day, the man would stay by the monster while showing a bright smile. On sunny days, snowy days, and even stormy days, the man remained by the monster's side without falter.

The monster had never been shown kindness by anyone before, so she was afraid.

_'Will I be tricked again? Will I be hurt again?'_

The monster's mind with filled with endless worries.

Then one day, the monster had enough of the man. She declared to the man,

_'I will live by myself. Go away and leave me alone.'_

But the man still stubbornly stayed and then he said,

_'But if I do, then you'll feel lonely again. I don't want you to feel lonely anymore.'_

At that moment, a small, warm feeling came into being within the monster's heart.

The monster, for the first time in a long time, felt a new emotion.

On that day, the monster had learned 'Love'.

From that day, the monster and man began to live their lives together.

Over and over, the monster called her beloved's name day after day with a wide smile.

On that day, the monster had learned what 'Beloved' meant.

One day, the man had built a home for the both of them. The monster had noticed the endless number of books and relics the man had kept inside.

The monster asked why her beloved kept such a number.

The man answered, _'Because the past will always have something to teach us.'_

On that day, the monster had learned what 'Knowledge' meant.

Ever since that day, the monster began to travel the world once more, with her beloved by her side. With only each other by their side, they explored the world and all of its wonders. Learning from the triumphs and mistakes of Humans, Gods, and Creatures, they kept everything they have learned and collected in their home, untouched by none except the monster and her beloved in the small forest she was once lonely in.

One day, the monster had a child. With the same love she gave to her beloved, the monster called the name of her child over and over with a tearful smile.

On that day, the monster learned what 'Family' meant.

Years pass and the monster had noticed something.

She, her beloved, and their child had stopped growing older anymore. Her child noticed also.

When the monster asked her beloved why he wasn't aging, the man replied with a light hug,

_'Because I don't want to you to be lonely anymore.'_

The monster was stunned by her beloved's sudden answer. His hug warmed the monster with the love and affection she grew fond of. Her eyes watered with joy. Her smile shined brighter than ever before. Her arms caressed her beloved. Her chest tightened with a new emotion she never thought she was familiar of.

On that day, the monster had learned 'Happiness'.

Ever since that day, the monster and her family lived their lives traveling the world, gathering and storing away everything it could offer them. And the monster wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

But then one day, her child found her own beloved. The monster and her beloved were more than happy for their child, welcoming her new family. Her child's beloved was surprised to see who his new mother and father was, but he was very grateful of them. For because of them, he had found his beloved.

The monster was happy for her child.

But over time, the monster watched as her child's new beloved grew older. Worried and afraid of seeing their child's beloved leaving, the monster and her beloved worked tirelessly to stop their child's beloved from aging anymore.

Calling the power of her emotions, the monster wished for her family to never grow old and to stay young and free and to live happily together.

And it worked. Her child was very grateful to her mother and father when she saw her beloved young and happy again.

The monster and her beloved could never be more proud.

One day, the monster had another child. And she treasured him as family also, watching as he grew and found a beloved of his own.

So, the monster watched as her children and grandchildren grew up.

Years pass, and before the monster knew it, her family grew and grew as she lived peacefully and happily with her beloved. All the while, the happiness in her heart shined bright.

As the monster's family grew, the home they all lived also grew larger and grander.

As the monster's home grew, the knowledge it contained only grew more plentiful and abundant.

And as the world continued its never-ending cycle, only one thing was certain.

The monster loved her family and her family loved her.

It was then and there that the monster realized that she was no longer a monster.

On that day, the monster realized that she was a 'Mother'.

Up to this day, the mother and her family had lived happily as the world around them aged.

And the mother wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Now, one would instantly write off this tale as a mere myth, but as I've said...

Truth can be stranger than fiction."

A mother finished her tale with a content smile.

"Wow… Grandma. That was beau-"A young girl said in awe.

"I'm bored! When is Jaune coming home? We're still waiting for him!" A young boy complained.

"Yeah! Why does he get to leave the house?" A gruff girl huffed.

"There's no point in whining." A studious boy reading a book in the corner spoke.

"Says you! You got a book! You're SoOoOo bored! Dad, can we go outside now?" A hot-blooded boy asked his nearby father.

"Umm…" The father looked up to his grandmother for her consent.

"Go ahead. There's no harm, remember?" The mother snickered at her grandchild.

"Uh… right." The father looked befuddled. "Come along. Anyone want to come with? Let's go see everyone outside."

"Yay!" "Alright!" "Finally." "I'm staying with grandma." "Suit yourself!"

The mother watched as her grandchild open the door to a noisy and busy hallway. Faces she loved and nurtured passed by with purpose. She watched as the children followed out the door. Her grandchild closed the door behind him.

Looking down, the mother noticed a grandchild was still here, the young girl. She looked so innocent. She reminded the mother of when she first came to this world.

She was looking up at the mother with red eyes.

Just like the mother's.

"Grandma? Can you tell me another story?" The young girl asked, walking up to her lap.

With a smile, the mother said, "Of course. Besides, I know more stories than your know-it-all uncle. But don't tell him I said that."

The young girl giggled. "Okay, grandma."

"Alright. Let's see… Once upon a time, there was a fool and his friends who would face against the end of the world itself. Later on, this fool would meet another like himself in order to help a god save his beloved." The mother began her story with a content heart. "These fools and their friends held a special power that allowed them to go against the will of the world and the fury of gods. This power was known as the manifestation of true emotions…"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Happy belated New Year!<p>

But seriously, Happy New Year, guys. And Merry Christmas!

Yet another RWBY hiatus. Oh such misfortune! Now the RWBY fandom is slowly dying down and the fanfiction, fanart, and forum scene is slowly fading away. Ah... I remember the time after Volume 1 when the fanfictions slowed down... It's as if it was just a year ago... God, I feel old.

Anyway, here's the new chapter! Yay! *confetti* With this chapter, I have now established the three important plot lines of Quiet Affection. NeoxJaune, Roman's Job, and Jaune's Family. Importance in that order with Jaune's family at the VERY LEAST amount of time. I hope.

God. Neo is such a cute little girl. She's like Mashiro from Engaged to the Unknown... *ding* Lightbulb.

Okay okay. Back to the news. I'm still going strong. Hiatus or not, I'm still in the RWBY fandom through and through.

Now, Mute Arc. I'm still doing it. I'd rather wait for more Canon before continuing though. I might miss something and mess up and get facts wrong. And I hate being wrong and you guys hate reading the wrong stuff. *Totally not a double entendre*

Now for THIS story. If you can guess who the 'monster/mother' is, then have a cookie. That's right. The mother lived through EVERYTHING (For what 'EVERYTHING is, please refer to the entirety of my Account bio. That's 'EVERYTHING') and has the 'scars' to prove it. Now most of you will say that you hate this sort of direction and just drop this story. I am sorry for betraying your trust and faith in me, but this way won't be appearing much at all in this story. If anything, it's in the background. In the end, all this story is about are NeoxJaune and Roman's Job.

Now, when the mother said that Legends are real. She's not kidding. That's all I'll say right now. You all know where this could go.

Moving on, you might think that Jaune and Neo are too smart for their age (5), because they like art and literature and they're learning sign language and Jaune cooks. One answer: Geniuses. They just know better.

Roman as a father may seem to be OOC, but it works when you realize the circumstance. Being the lowest of the low can change a person.

Now for Roman and Cinder, I'm inferring that they had a little Canon history. But here, I've written that Roman broke off from Cinder and wound up where he is now. To be honest, even I don't know what Cinder's up to. Therefore, I'll be writing from Roman's point of view, where he'll be stealing tons and tons of dust to put food on the table. Being a father can make a man do outrageous things for their children.

I should also point out that Jun is a huge wrestling fan as she was in The World God Only Knows.

If you have ANY questions or need a better explanation, just tell me. I'll try my best to answer it in the new chapter or PM.

Bonus: Guess where the mother got the story of the fools from.

Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off! Stay frosty!


End file.
